1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement on a lens structure of safety glasses, more particularly one, which has a light reflecting portion on an upper border thereof for producing warning effect.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Different types of eyeglasses are available, which serve respective purposes. For instance, safety glasses are to be used to protect eyes from injuries by people who participate in sports and who are working, which injuries are usually caused by hitting of objects such as bats, balls, and liquid and small bits of melted metal at workplaces. According to a research, 90 percent of all sport and work-related eye injuries can be prevented if safety glasses are worn.
Common currently existing safety glasses consist of a hard lens part, a rim, a soft protecting part joined to a border of the rim, and an elastic, which is connected to two ends of the protecting part at two ends thereof; thus, the safety glasses can be firmly positioned around the wearer's head with the soft protecting part closely touching the face.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a currently existing hard lens part of safety eyeglasses consists of a lens part 3, and a reflecting layer 4, which is luminous or capable of reflecting light. The lens part 3 consists of a main body 32, and a rim 31, which are formed together in one manufacturing process. The reflecting layer 4 is a kind of reflecting paint, and formed on an upper portion of the rim 31, along an upper border. Or alternatively, the reflecting layer 4 can be printed on the upper portion of the rim 31. Therefore, the reflecting layer will produce warning effect.
However, the reflecting layer is prone to wear and erode owing to rubbing and perspiration, and in turn will fall off after it has been used for a long length of time. Consequently, the harmful substance in the reflecting layer will stick to people's skin, and cause harm to the health.